Chlex short stories
by elly32
Summary: Chlex all the way. Short stories.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

_As always: I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes I made. I think my English is even rustier;)_

_I found some never published pieces on my computer, some are from never published stories, some I wrote as an exercise. There are mostly drabbles and short stories, without any particular order, but maybe You'll like it;)_

* * *

"I'm going kill this little piece of shit! I will cut him into tiny little pieces an then bury him in the deepest hole! I'll shatter every bone in his body!" Lex Luthor was beyond angry he was absolutely livid.

Chloe, sitting on the sofa observed her upset husband walking in circles around the study. According to her calculations he has already managed to cover more or less 20 kilometers. At first she found the whole situation quite amusing but now she decided that it was time to intervene before he would work up himself into the state of lunacy.

"Sit down with me" she asked outstretching her hand towards him.

Lex stopped his rant hesitant.

"Sit down, please, my head is spinning just from watching you" she added counting that his protectiveness would kick in.

It worked like magic. Lex immediately sat down not wanting to expose his wife's health.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! You should have told me earlier. Are you alright? Maybe some water? " he started babbling and Chloe chuckled, count on him to become frantic over something like that.

" Lex, Lex!" she stopped him reaching for his hand and putting it on her belly where their child grew " I'm fine, we're fine I just wanted you to calm down"

Lex breathed and stroked the material of her blouse imagining little child lying inside. He was never fed up with that. He was never fed up with Chloe. He raised his eyes on his wife's serene face and asked astonished " You aren't event a bit upset by it are you?"

"Upset? About what? Some article published in a piece of trash?"

Lex smirked upon hearing what word she used to describe the paper she had once adored.

"Lex it is only a huge pill of the same nonsense they always write about you. It's not even worth your attention nor your anger"

"That is not the point. They can write about me whatever they like, I'm not giving a shit about their opinions, but this time" Lex cut feeling angry again just by thinking about it "This time they went after you, they attacked you! "

Chloe almost fall off the couch in the sudden attack of giggling.

" It isn't funny Chloe!" Lex glared unamused " They have no right to write about you and our child as about... " he went quiet looking for appropriate words "about some business trade " he completed upset.

"Lex they only wrote I quote: '_the ordinary girl from the small town is expecting, she fulfilled her duty what will she get in exchange?'_" Chloe chuckled "believe me I've heard worse "

" But it's offensive! And Kent specially wrote it like that! It sounded as if you were a gold-digger!" Lex argued " he degraded everything we built! You can't tell me that it didn't hurt you"

Chloe give it some thought " It hurt for a moment" she admitted " Not the words but the fact that the man which at one time I regarded as a friend could be so shallow! That even after all this time he still feels a need to prove me that I was wrong choosing you" she moved closer to Lex and took his face into her hands " So Clark Kent thinks that I am a gold-digger and you're pure devil" she shrugged " Honestly darling who cares about opinion of some snotnose full of prejudice who publish his crap in a trash"

" Not you?" Lex asked their lips millimeters apart

" Nope, not me" Chloe promised and smiled mischievously when sudden idea pop into her head "But if you want we can contemplate some very evil master plan to teach him a lesson"

Lex smiled, he didn't know why she had chosen him all those years ago, but nerveless he was one lucky guy to have her.

" I love you Chloe"

" I know" she stated " And now shut up and kiss me! I'm absolutely fed up with Clark Kent's drama"

Lex was only happy to oblige.

* * *

**Hope You liked it:)**

**I'll spell check the next one and post it soon.**


End file.
